


Don't Stop

by LilyofFandoms



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: Forgive any mistakes, I don’t edit.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Male Detective/Ava du Mortain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any mistakes, I don’t edit.

Palms resting on his knees as he stood doubled over trying desperately to suck in the precious air his lungs were screaming for. He straightened his back out and walked to the bench where his water bottle sat. If he stayed still much longer he would stiffen up beyond his ability to recover and would find himself worse off in this sparing session than he already was. At the gym he could easily beat anyone he spared with but here against these supernaturals it was as if he were the greenest recruit.

Savoring the liquid that ran cool against him, he sighed at the ease it brought his burning throat and dry mouth. Mopping his sweat soaked forehead and neck he eventually resigned himself to his fate and tossed the bottle and towel aside.

She stood in the middle of the mat watching every minute detail of his appearance. The way small droplets of sweat traveled down the nape of his neck to soak into his shirt darkening the grey material more than it already was. The way his chest rose and fell with each breath he took in. The way the muscles of his arms rippled with the smallest movements. The way his heart sped up when he looked at her.

 _Shit!_ she realized too late that he was looking at her. Watching her staring at him. _Why could she not focus around him? And why, dear god, had she let him catch her looking at him? And why did he constantly smirk that frustrating smirk of his when he discovered her distraction? At least he was kind enough to not call her verbally on it._

“Want to take a closer look?” he teased.

 _Well, at least most of the time he was_ , she thought and rolled her eyes at him.

“You’re as incorrigible as Mason.” She ignored the pleased grin on his face and willed her heart to stop it’s wild beating. Hastily she went on before he could say anything further. “Now, if you are quite done with your break what do you say to continuing your training?”

“I’ll take any opportunity to get close to you, Ava.”

He laughed as she rolled her eyes again and huffed angrily in response to his words. If she rolled her eyes any harder he wasn’t sure she’d keep them in place.

“Oh come on, Ava, you can’t keep pretending you don’t want to get close.”

She didn’t give him a chance to finish his sentence before she came at him, easily dodging under his swing to stand behind him. Roughly yanking his arm back behind him and when he let out a yelp of pain she knew she had gone too far and let her frustrations get the better of her.

“Oh, detective, I am very sorry.” Swinging to stand before him, the tenderness in her voice matched the now soft touches of her hands probing his arm for injury.

He watched a moment longer, giving himself time to enjoy this often unseen version of Ava.

“It’s fine, Ava. I’m okay. I don’t break that easily. It’s nothing a long hot shower won’t take care of,” he whispered eventually.

“I will not be helping with that so do not suggest it,” she said clearly distracted and still checking his arm for range of motion.

He choked a bit on his surprised chuckle. “Wasn’t going to suggest it but since you brought it up...” he paused, smirked, and waited for her to look him in the eyes.

She did and he saw the realization of her words dawn on her and he cursed his mouth for breaking the spell that had bound her to him as her hands snapped away.

“I didn’t mean.... That is, I wasn’t offering...” Her cheeks flushed crimson as she sputtered to a stop. Closing her eyes and wishing herself anywhere but here in this moment.

Her whole body stiffened as his warm hand reached up to stroke her cheek tentatively at first and when she visibly relaxed, he moved to cup her cheek and he couldn’t help but gulp as he felt her relax into his. A soft sigh escaping her lips as he stepped closer and whispered her name.

 _Ava._ It sounded like prayer upon his lips. Reverently spoken into the stillness of this her sanctuary. Despite how she tried to still her racing heart and calm her fluttering stomach, a real part of her wanted to embrace those feelings. To run with them, heedless of the consequences, and just kiss him.

 _What would his lips taste like upon her own?_ It was something she had dreamt about more than she should admit and here, now, maybe just this once she could indulge in those fantasies.

“I’m just curious,” she mumbled as her fingers softly brushed across his lips.

“Who wouldn’t be,” he spoke against her fingertips with a small smile. Hoping beyond hope that this moment would not be ruined.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” she whispered as she stepped closer to him.

“Of course,” he said unthinking, captivated by her presence. “It’s to settle our curiosity,” he confirmed.

“Exactly,” she closed her eyes as they removed the barely remaining distance between them and she felt his breath upon her lips. “Evan. I-“

She stiffened unexpectedly and gave him a light shove, stepping away as he stumbled back in confusion.

“Ava, what?” his protest began before he heard Felix’s giggles at the doorway and turned to scowled at the two vampires standing there smirking.

“Oh, don’t stop on our account,” Mason called for them.

**Author's Note:**

> [From this prompt list.](https://omgjasminesimone.tumblr.com/post/619675313182490625/55-more-random-dialogue-prompts-1-oh-dont)


End file.
